Discussion Between Sistas Brings the Truth Out
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max and Original Cindy have a discussion about Alec making Max realize a few things.
1. Chapter 1

****

Discussion Between Sistas Brings the Truth Out

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything during season 2 up to "Two"

Season: 2

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: This story contains language and talk of sexual situations. 

Summary: Max and Original Cindy talk about Alec and makes Max realize something. 

Author's Note: What Max and Original Cindy think about Alec.

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT **sue me!

Part I

"So you just gonna stare at him all night or you gonna go talk to the boy?" Original Cindy asked slamming her beer down on the table. 

"What are you talking about?" Max said coming out of her revere. 

"Don't you act like you don't know what Original Cindy is talkin about. You been starin at that boy all night, " Original Cindy said pouring herself some more beer. 

Max looked down at her beer, "Is it against the law to stare?"

"No, but if you don't watch it he gonna get you for stalkin, " Original Cindy said looking over to Alec. 

Max played with the rim of her glass and said, "He probably doesn't even notice. All he notices are blonde bimbos who he can lay in about five minutes or less. Oh, did I forget they have to be air-heads and dumber than dirt?"

Original Cindy looked at Max and raised an eyebrow, "You got it bad boo."

"What?" Max asked as if she was completely clueless. Which she wasn't she knew exactly what Original Cindy was referring to. She looked over at Alec again and noticed that the fifth girl that night was hitting on him. She was up against him like he was a stripers post. She looked at Alec's face and saw he was eating it up too. He loved the attention whether he admitted it or not. Max watched how they touched each other. The girl was running her hands up his chest while his rested on her arms. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear and a grin spread across his handsome face. 

Max felt a flare of jealously. 'Stop it!' she scolded herself. 

"You see what I mean?" Original Cindy said leaning on her hand looking at Max. 

Max panicked, "I just can't believe they fall for his act that's all."

"Why? You fallen for it, " Original Cindy said. 

"Am not!" Max said slightly loud. 

Original Cindy stood up and grabbed the pitcher. "Denial is always the first stage boo. You want some more beer?"

"Yea sure, " Max said looking at her glass. Max watched Original Cindy go then looked back where Alec was. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the girl that was hitting on Alec between him and another guy. They appeared to be arguing. "Shit, " Max whispered as she stood from the table and made her way over to them. 

"Hey everything ok?" Max asked Alec coming to stand next to him. 

"Yea just…" Alec began but was interrupted. "…your trying to take my woman, " the other man finished. Alec rolled his eyes and looked at the guy, "Look if it makes you feel…" once again he was interrupted by Max grabbing his hand and dragging him outside into the pouring rain. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she asked outraged. 

Alec looked at her surprised, "What the hell is your problem!?" he asked in the same tone. 

"You could have exposed us in there! You have to be more careful! Might I add be more careful in your taste of woman!" she started yelling. 

They stood in the rain a moment as it poured making them soaking wet. He narrowed his eyes and observed her carefully. Max didn't like the fact that he wasn't saying anything and looking at her so intently. "What!" she yelled. 

"I don't know what your problem is Max. But, every time I turn around you are busting my ass about something, " he said getting irritated. 

Max felt slightly guilty. He was right. Every time she turned around she was yelling at him about something. She was doing it so she could distance herself from him. She thought when she had to take Logan's money and pay the doctor that had the antigen for her and Logan to save Alec's life he would finally go away. She had made him feel like dirt that night. She didn't see him for a while and she thought it had worked, but he showed up a couple of weeks later while she was trying to steel a baseball from a crook. It had only seemed to make him stick around. 

"Never mind, " she said going for the door when he ran in front of her and prevented her from going in. "What is this really about Max?" he asked making her back up slightly. She felt cornered and the effect the rain was having wasn't helping any. He looked so damn sexy soaking wet. It made his hair spike up more. She panicked again. 

"You're driving me crazy!" she yelled throwing her arms up and getting in his face. 

It caught Alec off guard and he took a step back. "I'm trying like hell here Max not to drive you crazy, but how am I driving you crazy now?" he asked running his right hand through his hair. 

"I like you…more than I should like you, " she said quietly. 

For a moment all that was heard was the rain hitting the ground at their feet and the objects around them. It took him a moment to register what she said and when he did he couldn't think or move. She ran past him inside leaving him standing outside in the rain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Max ran to her table when she bumped into Original Cindy. "Hey boo I got…what the hell is wrong?" she asked concerned. 

"I gotta go I'll see ya later, " Max said putting her coat on and heading for the exit. 

"Max what…" she didn't get to finish because Max was already out the door. She turned to put the pitcher on the table when she saw Alec headed toward her. She put her hands on her hips and said as he approached, "What the hell did you say to her?" 

"Where did she go?" he asked ignoring the question. 

Original Cindy stared at him for a moment and saw he was concerned for whatever reason. "I don't know she just said she had to go, " she said dropping into her seat. 

Alec said nothing as he went out the door leaving Original Cindy by herself with a pitcher of beer. 

"More for me then, " she said pouring herself a glass. 

Alec ran back out into the rain to find Max riding away on her bike. "Max!" he yelled hoping to get her attention. She revved the bike and rode off as quickly as possible. Alec watched as she rode away spinning her tires in the process. He sighed looking up closing his eyes letting the rain run down his handsome face. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Discussion Between Sistas Brings the Truth Out Part 2

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything during season 2 up to "Two"

Season: 2

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: This story contains language and talk of sexual situations. 

Summary: Max and Original Cindy talk about Alec and makes Max realize something. 

Author's Note: What Max and Original Cindy think about Alec.

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT **sue me!

Part I 

'What have I done?' Max asked herself for the millionth time that night. It was still pouring down rain outside and she had stopped at Joshua's to say hello and to calm down. 

"You ok little fella?" Joshua asked gently. 

Max frowned, "No big fella…I'm not." She couldn't believe the night had turned out like it did. She had gone to the Crash like usual to have a good time and to chill out. It ended up being a confessional. A confession to Alec that is. 

Joshua tilted his head and scooted closer to Max by the fire and said, "Something wrong with Max?"

She stared at the flames in the fireplace then down at her feet. "I messed things up. I mean I said something I shouldn't have let anyone know about…not even myself, " she said quietly. 

"You can talk to Joshua…Joshua good listener. Listened to Isaac lots. Now can listen to Max, " he said remembering his recently passed brother. 

Max brought her knees to her chest and took a deep breath. "Tonight at the Crash I saw Alec with this girl, and it bothered me. I was bothered mostly because it bothered me to see him with someone. Why should I care if he's doing every female he comes across, " she said getting upset with herself. 

"But…Max does care, " Joshua said. 

She continued to stare into the flames, "Yea and I ended up showing my ass to Alec. I ended up telling him that I liked him…more than liked him. I don't know if I was ready to even acknowledge it yet. It just came out so suddenly I didn't realize what I had said until I saw the shocked look on his face. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. So I just ran."

"Joshua think that Alec like Max too. Joshua think Max should talk to Alec. Only fair…you know, " he said unsure of what he was really saying. Max smiled and leaned over to give him a little fella hug. 

Part II

Back at the Crash Alec sat outside in the rain where he and Max had argued earlier. He still couldn't believe his ears. She liked him. He never would have thought Max liked him. From the moment they had met till tonight he always thought she found him annoying like a little kid. He had a lot to thank her for. At Manticore he was more self-centered. Once she had walked into his life he changed a bit. She gave him a conscience he guessed. It really bothered him when he cost her the money for the antigen for her and Logan. He felt obligated to give the money back. He tried to ignore it, but it kept eating away at him until he gave in and decided to do something about it. 

He had never met anyone like her. She was so full of life so determined. What he didn't want to admit what attracted him to her was how she cared about others before herself. He on the other hand put himself before others. He hated and praised Max for the gift of a conscience. He owed her even though he had paid her back with the money and saving her from White. 

But, in all the while…he wondered what she liked about him. What was it that attracted her to him? With her morals and his he couldn't see how she would like him. 

Alec leaned his head back against the brick and closed his eyes. He wished she hadn't run away from him. That was something he would have done. All he wanted to do was make sure she was ok. 

Inside the Crash Original Cindy sat with Sketchy drinking a pint together. 

"Hey look there's Max, " Sketchy said half drunk. 

Original Cindy looked toward the door and her eyes met with Max's. Max walked over to her and asked, "Is Alec still here?" 

"I think he's out the back. What is goin on Max? You just took off runnin and the next thing I know Alec is askin me where you went, " Original Cindy said confused. 

"I'll explain later ok, " Max said heading to the back entrance. She opened the door and walked outside into the rain. "Alec?" she called out to him not seeing him. 

"Max, " he said from behind her. She gasped from hearing him so close to her. She turned and saw him leaning against the brick wall. He was soaking wet. 

"What are you still doing out here?" she asked. 

He shrugged, "It's nice once you get used to it. Makes you feel like you can let everything just run off of you. I guess you could say it makes you feel clean." He smiled at the last comment. He had always told her that the outside world was dirty even the climate. Here he was standing out in the cold rain and liking it. He closed his eyes and let it run down his face. He ran his hands through his hair making it spike…again. 

"Alec I want to…apologize, " she started with difficulty. 

"For what?" he said. 

"For what I said earlier, " she said. 

He looked at her standing there in the rain letting it fall across her beautiful features. He had this odd compulsion to push away from the wall and hold her…kiss her. He knew better than to do that. She would probably punch him dead in the face. She shifted on her feet as he continued to stare at her. "This was stupid, " she said going for the door. 

He was there in a heartbeat stopping her way to the door again. "Do you really want to apologize Max? Are you really sorry for what you said? I'm not, " he said not believing his own words. 

It was Max's turn to look shocked. She didn't move away from him just stared at him. Here they were…standing in the rain…staring at each other. 

"I don't want you to be sorry Max, " he said stepping closer to her. 

She didn't back away as he came closer she couldn't move. She was still shocked that he felt the same way. At least that was what it sounded like to her. "I'm not sorry I…just didn't know if you felt the way I do, " Max said trying to explain. 

He stepped back and leaned against the wall again. "As soon as I met you I knew my life wouldn't be the same. I just didn't know you would be such a large part of it. I didn't know you would be what changed me. You make me a better person Max, " he said looking down at his feet. 

They just stood in the rain for a few minutes when Max said, "Hey."

He looked up to face her. "Let's get out of the rain huh?" she said with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Discussion Between Sistas Brings the Truth Out Part 3

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Drama/Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything during season 2 

Season: 2

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: This story contains language and talk of sexual situations. 

Summary: Max and Original Cindy talk about Alec and makes Max realize something. 

Author's Note: OK, at this point Max and Alec know they have feelings for each other. Thing is do they want to act on them or not. 

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT **sue me!

Part I

They walked into Max's apartment silently. Alec took his jacket off and laid it on a nearby chair. He turned to face Max and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I'd offer you a drink but…I don't have anything to offer." 

She smiled, "It's ok." She looked around the place. It wasn't what she'd expected of him. The way he always preached about cleanliness. 

He noticed her looking around, "Yea, I know…it's not my kind of place, but it's all I can afford."

"I like it, " she said nodding.

The room fell into silence, as they had nothing else to talk about…except what they came there to talk about. 

"So…" he trailed off when she started to walk toward him. He hated this he was never speechless. This was what he was supposed to be good at. But, when it came to Max and feelings…he couldn't seem to form the words to speak to her or anyone else. 

"I just want to say I'm glad, " she said. 

"Glad well, I'm glad you're glad…what are you glad about?" he asked slightly confused. 

She laughed lightly, "That we were able to finally clear things up between us. For a long time we just ignored each other's feelings. I think this was a good thing that happen tonight."

He nodded, "I'm glad we talked…it really clears things up. I mean for a while there I thought…" he let himself trail off. 

"What?" she asked. 

"I really thought you hated me, " he said brightly. 

"I never hated you Alec I disliked a lot of things you did. You were always around at the wrong time and place screwing things up, " she said shifting on her feet. 

He folded his arms over his chest, "I thought maybe you held the way I look against me."

"Because you look like Ben?" she asked softly. She stared at him a moment seeing how much he and Ben do look alike. What did she expect they were twins. Even thought there personalities were different they were alike in a lot of ways. They smile and laugh the same way, and in an odd creepy way they criticize the same way. She did wonder on occasion if he ever worried about being seen as Ben by her. "You wanna know how I see you. I see you as Alec…not Ben…Alec, " she said softly. 

"That's good to know, " he said walking closer to her. 

"Good, " she said letting a smile cross her lips. She kind of knew what they were going to do next. 

He didn't stop his stride as he went to her. "Now I want to do something I've wanted to do since the first time we met, " he whispered inches from her face. 

"What's that?" she asked quietly. 

Without words he leaned in and kissed her. 

THE END

I know it may not be the ending you wanted but I was stuck so I went with this. Please read and review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
